


Promises, Swear Them To The Sky

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nostalgia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was all she wanted; to be in their garden once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Swear Them To The Sky

It had been so long since she could just lie here in the grass, in their garden without a care in the world. Too long. The last time had been when she had been led in Cesare’s arms, having been brought down to the ground, the price for peeking. Years and years ago now.

It had been bright then but it was dark now. She had cares now. She had a husband now. Even if she was not a wife to him. She’d wanted him before, she’d tried to have him before their wedding and one stupid, stupid night, the best night of her life, had ruined that. She couldn’t bear his touch now, not now she’d had Cesare’s.

She looked up at the stars and wished she was young again, naive, without a care. She wished she could lie here with Cesare now, make love under the light of the night sky but he was gone, to France, to make love to some French Princess. And she supposedly had her prince. He’d sounded so unsure when he’d suggested that they might find love in others but she on the other hand was sure, sure she would never love another now.

This was the calm before the skies ripped open, she knew it. The moment he returned to her, it would all come rushing back again, her love, her need of him. She knew it would be the same for him.

To be young and sweet and alone with him in this garden once more, that was all she wanted.


End file.
